


A Fresh Star

by the_stars_all_around_us



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien AU, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I have no idea what I wrote, Lesbian Amity Blight, Luz is an alien and Amity finds them, Maybe a one-shot, Not Beta Read, Other, Prompt Fic, kind of soulmate AU?, non-binary luz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_stars_all_around_us/pseuds/the_stars_all_around_us
Summary: Luz Noceda is an alien on a mission, and Amity Blight is the lucky human who finds them.Suddenly, everything fits.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	A Fresh Star

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo....I know Warmth is kinda just sitting there, for longer than I said. But I do have the chapter outline done for it! And I will get back to writing it very soon, I just wanted something to try and get back in the groove first. This is. Well. It’s something. Dunno what I did here, but it’s a thing. Space. Luz. Amity. Kinda just happened. Hope you enjoy lol. 💜

  
On a calm, clear night, rather unremarkable save for one bright light that seemed almost out of place, Amity Blight lay beneath the stars. It was a favorite pastime of hers, an activity she often did to escape the stress of day to day life. She had learned all of the constellations she could see, even learned a lot of the random stars in the sky. However, tonight, there was a new one. Bright, almost glaringly so, it has just suddenly appeared not but a few minutes ago. It was beautiful, even if it was almost blinding, and she found herself enraptured by it.

So much was Amity enthralled by it, she almost failed to notice that it seemed to be getting brighter every moment that passed. “It’s almost as if it’s...getting closer?” She mumbled to herself, before the light abruptly began to streak across the sky. It  **was** getting closer, and it wasn’t a star. Some sort of...object was falling from the sky. Amity quickly sat up, watching the thing make its way closer and closer, as a loud roar could be heard before it streamed overhead, crashing into the first behind Amity with a thunderous sound.

After a moment’s hesitation, Amity quickly ran to her car and started the engine, taking off to the woods where the mysterious object crashed. She could only get her car so close, however, and ran out of the car, barely remembering to grab the keys before she did. “Could it be a satellite? A plane? Or maybe...an alien?” Amity shook her head, dismissing the idea. “Aliens aren’t real, Amity, quit daydreaming.”

However, as Amity arrived at the crash, what she found was decidedly _ not _ human-made. Sharp lines, blocky structure, it looked very functional in design. Soft lights still flickered on its sides, the dull pulse oddly comforting to Amity. Smoke emitted from several sections that had been ripped open by the force of the impact. As Amity was admiring the alien vessel, a doorway on the side of the ship opened, and a very human looking silhouette appeared before stumbling out and falling to the ground.

Amity stood there, frozen for a moment as she tried to process what had just happened. Something,  _ someone, _ that looked rather human, had fallen out of a craft that looked very non-human. Someone that collapsed. Oh no. Amity rushed over to the fallen figure, carefully turning it over as she checked for injuries. Scrapes, bruises, all minor things that didn’t look life-threatening. The creature? Person? Seemed rather androgynous, and very attractive as well-wait, no. “Now is not the time.” Amity scolded herself, mentally shuffling that thought away for later. However, as she turned her gaze to the person’s face, everything stood still.

Lying there, with gorgeous brown hair cut short, was the most beautiful person Amity had ever seen, and suddenly everything changed, and yet nothing did. She felt like something was pulling at her, drawing her to this person, but she didn’t know  _ why. _ Amity shook her head, trying to refocus, and checked for any head wounds. As she did, the figure started to stir. A small groan came from their mouth, eyes scrunched up in discomfort as they started to shift around.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Amity asked worriedly, fretting over the alien.

Then, their eyes opened, and suddenly Amity felt something else click. It made sense, yet she didn’t know _ what _ made sense. She just felt... _ whole _ . Like something she had been missing just fit into place, and it was right there in the warm, brown eyes of the person laying in front of her. Eyes that were starting right back at her with the same realization, the same wonder.

After an eternity, or maybe a few seconds, they spoke up. “Hi.” and their voice was like a warm mug of cocoa on a rainy day.

“Hi.” Amity replied, wondering when their faces had gotten so close.

“Luz.”

“Amity.”

“I uh, crashed my ship.”

“I can see that. Are you hurt?”

“Nothing a little fix-strip can’t cure!” Liz cheerfully replied, with a smile that put the stars to shame.

Amity found herself smiling back, a warmth blooming in her chest. “And what is a fix-strip?”

“Oh, let me show you!” Luz sat up slowly as Amity gently placed an arm around her, still worried about their injuries. As Luz stood, it suddenly became clear just how short they were in comparison to Amity. They stood almost a full head shorter, in fact. Luz began to make their way up the ramp to their ship, then stumbled slightly, Amity rushing to catch them. She was startled by how heavy they were, almost falling over herself before adjusting to the surprising weight. “How about I help you get there? Don’t need you getting even more injured on my watch.”

“That sounds like a good idea, for several reasons…” Luz trailed off at the end and Amity almost missed the tips of their ears tinting slightly red.

“And what are those reasons?” Amity teased.

“Well, it’d be bad if I got hurt again! And I can show you what a fix-strip is, and show you my ship!” Luz replied a bit hurriedly, her ears fully flushed now.

Amity only chuckled in response as they made their way into the ship, which was built much the same as the outside of the ship. Simple, but beautiful in its functionality. Red lights were flashing on much of the screens inside, showing what she could only assume were warnings. Luz led them over to a cabinet on the wall, reaching out to open it to reveal what Amity assumed were medical supplies. Pulling out a handful of what looked very similar to band-aids, Luz began to apply them to the various cuts and scrapes they had, before reaching for a bottle that they sprayed on their head. Amity watched in wonder as the wound closed before her eyes, leaving no trace it was even there.

“See? Good as new!” Luz turned to show Amity as she peeled off what she assumed were the ‘fix-strips’ to reveal completely healed wounds. Luz turned one over to show the patch was almost... _ moving. _

“Why does it look like it’s moving?” Amity asked, more curious than afraid of whatever was on the patch.

“Nanotech! There are a bunch of nanobots that repair the damaged tissue, fix you up good as new! Fix-strips! Cool, huh?” Luz responded, their eyes sparkling like stars.

‘Crap, did they have to be so cute?’ Amity thought. She quickly pressed on, still curious. “And the spray you used? Is that more nanobots?”

“Yup! They activate on contact with skin and target damaged tissue. Usually only small stuff, like cuts and scrapes, nothing too bad. You’d need a lot more of them for bigger wounds, and they usually stick you in a big tank full of nanos and saline for that kind of thing.”

“Huh. That’s...actually really pretty. Cool! Really cool! That’s what I meant. Ha-ha…” Amity blushed at the slip-up, inwardly scolding herself for still staring at Luz’s eyes. Just because they were beautiful, shining like their own little constellations with the warmth of the sun… ‘No, nope, stop it Amity. You just met them, stop swooning.’

“Yeah...pretty cool…” Luz trailed off, and the two found themselves gazing into each other’s eyes again. Neither of them moved, as if afraid to ruin the moment that they were sharing, simply taking in the appearance of each other. Luz was the first to break the silence, “Well, I should probably check my ship to see if it’ll even fly still. Um. I could show you around a bit?” sounding a bit hopeful.

“Yeah! Um, that would...that would be nice.” Amity replied, blushing furiously. She followed Luz around the ship as they checked various systems, Luz occasionally mumbling to themselves as error messages popped up on the screens.

“Well, a lot of systems are down, but it’s fixable! It’ll just take a while.” Luz commented cheerfully. “I’ll just set it to auto repair and cloak it for now. Though...that means I’ll be here for a while. I’ll have to find a place to stay.”

“You could stay with me.” Amity blurted out, her face flushed again at the bold suggestion.

“Really? I mean, if it’s okay...I wouldn’t want to bother you! I can always just stay in the ship!”

“Really. I live alone, and it...well, it would be nice to have someone else around.”

“Well then, I...I would like that.”

Amity was sure of it, she was going to combust on the spot now with how much heat was coming from her face. Though, now that she looked...Luz was also blushing?

After the two had calmed down, Luz took her through the ship, showing her the various rooms and systems, explaining a bit how it all worked. Shielding, cloaking, the (rather plain) quarters, engine, greenhouse, so many things that made sense and yet even more out of science fiction. Luz had tried to explain what she called the Clawthorne-Noceda FTL Drive, something about generating a field around the ship to negate the increase in mass on the ship and instead use that force to generate the energy required to accelerate, but it was all way over Amity’s head. Though Luz knew quite a bit about it, as it sounded like their mothers were the ones who came up with the idea.

“Both of your mothers sound really smart, though I’m afraid I didn’t really understand any of that.” Amity admitted bashfully.

“Oh, don’t worry. It took them a long time to explain it to me, and I know your planet hasn’t figured out anything similar yet. I just like talking about them. They were really supportive when I said I wanted to go on this mission to observe your planet and check it’s progress, even though it was supposed to be several years before I saw them again.”

“They seem supportive. I’m glad you have that.” Amity responded, doing her best to keep the sad smile from her face.

“Are you okay? You seem...upset.” Luz looked at her with worry in her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just...my parents weren’t the greatest. But that’s in the past, I don’t deal with them anymore.”

Suddenly, Amity found herself wrapped in the warmest hug she had ever experienced, complete with Luz’s head against her shoulder. ‘So cute.’ she thought as she hugged Luz in return, resting her head on top of Luz’s.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. Parents should be supportive and caring. I don’t know what they did, or what you went through, but you deserved better.” Luz spoke softly, their words mumbled into Amity’s shirt.

They stayed like that for a minute before separating, though Amity noticed Luz had captured her hand at some point, gently tugging her along as they finished the tour. Eventually, they went back outside into the fresh night air, still hand in hand. “Can you contact your moms? You know, to let them know you are okay?” Amity asked.

“My communications are down, so I can’t...how is it you say it? Phone home?” Luz said, a slight shyness in their voice. Suddenly, the ship seemed to shift, and two loud booms followed by a pipe hissing could be heard. “Oh, neutron, that sounded like the cooling system!” Luz rushed back inside as Amity stood there, mourning the loss of Luz’s hand, trying to process what she just heard.

Was that...a joke?

After following Luz into the ship once more and watching them make repairs, Amity helped Luz gather some clothing and essentials for their stay, and the two headed to Amity’s house in her car. (I can’t believe you guys still use these! It’s so incredibly bad for the environment, and there are so many alternatives!) Once they arrived, Amity realized one small problem she had neglected to think about.

She lived alone.

In a one bedroom apartment.

Oh no.

“Um, well, for now, let’s get your stuff in the room.”

“Where are you going to sleep, though?” Luz asked, a worried look on her face. “Oh wait, are we sleeping together? Like a sleepover! Oh that will be so much fun!”

“Oh. I. I was gonna. Sleep...on the couch...you are my guest after all.”

“Nah, we can sleep together! I won’t steal your bed from you. Also, I don’t have my um...my stuffed animals that I normally sleep with, so…” the rest of what Luz said was too quiet for Amity to hear as they trailed off in obvious embarrassment.

“That’s okay, I have some you can use. I can’t sleep well without them either. I won’t tell anymore.” Amity responded with a wink, hoping to put them at ease.

“Thank you…” Luz gave her a shy smile that set Amity’s heart fluttering. Could she survive a night next to Luz?

After that, they went to the kitchen, Amity having not eaten for hours Luz watched her make dinner for them both, asking various things about Earth and her life. At times, it felt like Luz was trying to ask if she was happy on Earth, but never came out and asked directly. Was she happy here? Amity’s life wasn’t bad, but it also wasn’t remarkable in any way. She went to work, came home, watched a show, slept and then repeated the routine. Her only hobby to speak of was her stargazing trips. Sure, she enjoyed that, but it was her only interest to speak of. No friends, no family left she spoke to. She had no ties.

A yawn from Luz broke her out of those thoughts. They had finished eating while they talked, and it had gotten surprisingly late. “Shall we get some sleep? I’m a bit tired myself.” Amity asked, stifling a yawn herself. Thankfully it was still the weekend, cause she felt like tomorrow would involve lots of sleeping in after the day’s events. Amity took Luz’s hand with surprising ease and led them to the room, flopping down face first with a sigh. The bed creaked and shifted as Luz lay next to her, Amity turning her head to meet her questioning gaze.

“This may be weird, but...can I snuggle with you? If not, that’s totally fine, it’s probably really weird. You should just forget I asked, actually-“

“Luz. Come here.”

Luz’s warm smile was only outdone by the feeling in Amity’s chest as they snuggled together, Luz fitting against her like a puzzle piece she had never known she was missing. It had been a long day, but Amity wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world. It was like a light had flickered to life in her chest, a new star, warming her to the core.

**Author's Note:**

> I uh. Realize that it’s small, kind of a throwaway crack-ish fic. But if enough peeps are interested, I could probably continue this story a bit alongside Warmth. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Stars 💜


End file.
